Mission: Det Beauty Queen, lets make nice!
by Quantum Cross Ranger
Summary: The story of Det. Nina Cassidy, when she first joined the Homicide Squad, and her struggles to befriend the other members. Chapter 1 is a SVU crossover.


-I don't own anything...-

Casey knew she had problem. Her drinking problem was becoming too much to bear. Tonight she was taking the first step to deal with her problem. She had come to her friends for help, and they hadn't let her down. They were going to a meeting. Olivia said she had also gone to meetings before, and was willing to go with Casey. So here they were, in the room with a bunch of other people. A bunch of strangers with the same, devastating problem that she had. The guy in charge then stood to indicate the meeting was starting.

"Alright, welcome to the meeting. I'm John, and I'll be running the show. So, to get started, do we have any new people today?" He asked. Olivia nudged Casey, and, annoyed, she stood.

"Hi, um, my name is Casey."

"Hi Casey." They all replied.

"And, uh, I have a drinking problem. I haven't had anything for... one week, and, I, uh-" She was interrupted by some clapping, which died down quickly when she glared at those who were clapping. She couldn't help but feel glee for the terror she saw in their eyes as her death stare penetrated their weak mental defenses. "It's been really hard. The first few days were hard, I was always feeling tired, and I thought I couldn't do it. But then I remembered how I realized I had a problem."

She paused to collect her thoughts. "One night, I was working a case with my friend, see, she's a cop and I'm an ADA. She took the last cup of the stuff. I was really angry, and I told her to hand it over. She just gave me this look and started drinking... the.. you know..., then I grabbed the gun out of her holster and pointed it at her, demanding that she give it to me!" She said, now beginning to tear up. She stopped again, and calmed down after Olivia squeezed her hand to indicate everything was going to be alright. "So, um, after that, I decided to stop drinking and try and control my life." She finished and then quickly sat down as the circle of people applauded. She was quite embarrassed about admitting that weakness, but she supposed even the most powerful ADA's had a problem once and a while.

"Thank you, Casey. I know that must've been hard. So, anyone else?" He waited. "No, okay. Anyone want to share anything?" The conversation continued, as people declared their problems with not drinking anymore. They kept saying that damn word. Curse, them, she thought, and swore at them inwardly each time that said that evil word.

Coffee.

It was the love of her life. It helped her survive, it was her constant friend through all her hard times. She didn't want to give that wonderful friend up! She was starting to realize that her so called 'friends' who convinced her to come here weren't her friends at all, they were simply trying to take her precious coffee!

She yearned for a drink! This was driving her insane! She wanted a damn cup of frickin coffee!

"I'm sorry, I have to go.." Casey said, immediately standing and grabbing her things and ran out. Olivia, puzzled ran after her.

"What are you doing? You were doing so well!" Olivia demanded.

"I can't do this, Olivia. I'm an ADA. You're a cop. We're living a double life! It's practically in our blood to drink coffee! You know what? This whole stopping-drinking-coffee-thing was mistake. I. Need. Coffee. That's all that matters to me, it's my secret to staying alive!"

"It's not that much of a secret.." Olivia muttered.

"You want me to take your gun again?" Casey said, angrilly.

"Come and get it!" She said. Casey lunged and Olivia side-stepped her. Casey then took a swing at Olivia and missed. Why did I decided to play baseball? I should've done martial arts! Then nothing could get between me and my... precious...

"You know what? This is silly. You and I, and the rest of the gang, we could all be sipping coffee right now."

"I'm not giving up on you, Casey. We've gotten too far." Olivia said, desperately.

"No Olivia, I can't live this way. I can't do this. I may be a Senior Assistant District Attorney, but even I, a law school graduate, can't fight this."

"Yes you can, Casey! You're stronger then your addiction."

"You know what? You can take that, and shove it up my coffeemaker. If you excuse-" She said, turning around to leave the building, with her head held high, "I have to get reacquainted with an old friend." Casey said, walking away.

I can do this, Olivia thought. I'm stronger then that snotty, wet-behind-the-ears ADA.

Oh, screw this. "Hey, Casey, wait up for me!"

"Just remember, Olivia, the dark side doesn't have cookies, it has coffee." She said, with a sinister look, as Olivia chased after her. "And I own the coffeemaker."

THE END


End file.
